Another Blind Bird Kid
by Maniax
Summary: Max's life goes downhill when she recieves life changing news: Shes blind. Will her and Iggy become closer because of it? Angel spoilers in later chapters. Rated T for language and some graphic content. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :D This is a Maximum Ride fic I came up with one day, and decided to try and turn it into a story! Yay :D I've been meaning to post it for awhile, but I just never got around to it. Finally Ice Krystal convinced me to post it xD There will be an OC in here later by her, but i'll mention it again once we get to her.**

**This is my first fic I have ever posted on here, so please be nice! If you don't like it don't read it. Though you should know, flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

**This story is mainly Miggy, with a bit of Fax. It was meant to be just Fax, but then as I continued Miggy made more sense with the plot line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, just the OCs that will be later in this story!**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

The flock and I flew through the air, just over the Grand Canyon. It was beautiful and I smiled at the look of wonder on everyone's faces. Fang caught my eye and smiled, one of those rare smiles of his. My heart fluttered in my chest at the sight of it. Right now was one of those rare times when I actually felt happy. And completely _safe_. But of course, this is my life right? And nothing good in it can last very long.

"Erasers," I whispered "Right below us, I can sense them." Their scent was awful, and it took all I had not to cover my nose.

"I'm not picking up anything at all Max," Iggy told me. Angel who was next to him nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I am, so I say we go before this gets bad."

"Max," Fang said "I kinda have to go with Iggy on this one. He would pick up on Erasers, I think you're just being paranoid."

I huffed and looked over at Gazzy and Nudge. They both shrugged and nodded at Iggy.

I blinked back the angry tears that were threatening to leak from my eyes. The entire flock didn't believe me? Weren't we all supposed to help and listen to each other so we would not get hurt? It really didn't seem like it right now. "Fine," I yelled "You can all get killed see if I care!" I flew away, knowing full well I should stay with them, but they were just so irritating!

"Are you PMSing or something Max?" Iggy yelled after me.

I turned and glared, ready to give an angry retort. What I planned to say, I really don't know, but then I was interrupted by a pressure on my shoulder. A warm breath tickled my ear and a voice said,

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Could it be Miss. Maximum Ride?" I could tell it was an Eraser by the roughness of its voice. I turned around preparing to fight, but nothing was there.

"What the hell?" I said. Then suddenly an Eraser was in front of me. I almost screamed, but contained my self. I probably jumped like ten feet though, if that's even possible when your flying. The Eraser smirked, obviously enjoying scaring the shit out of me.

"Get into position guys!" I yelled to the flock. I saw them all start flying in different directions. Then I turned to analyze the enemy. There only seemed to be about four Erasers, but I knew that I could no longer trust my eyes to find them. These were obviously a new generation of Erasers, ones that could turn invisible.

Of course as I was contemplating this, an Eraser came out of no where and slammed his fist across my face. My vision started to blacken as I spiraled to the ground.

"Max! Someone help her," Nudge yelled. No one caught me though, and I hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Before I could contain it I let out a blood curdling scream. All my bones hurt like a bitch, and my skin felt like it was on fire. I literally felt like I was being torn in half, and I had a massive headache. I would probably have a concussion later along with a full body cast. If I even made it out of this alive.

"Someone just kill me," I whimpered "Please, I can't take this." The pain was unbearable, and I just wanted it to stop. An Eraser was over me before I could say another word.

"The great Maximum Ride, begging for mercy," He chuckled "How _pathetic._"

I wanted to scream at him. It was his fault I was like this! He was the one who knocked me out of the sky. But of course all that would get me was a laugh at best. The Eraser obviously did not care that he'd hurt me. In fact, he was enjoying it.

"How about this Maximum, I just knock you out now, then you get to live, and my job will be complete." I figured he was smiling, but I couldn't see anything. I was as blind as Iggy.

The last thing I felt was the Eraser slamming his fist into my face, and I was doing nothing to stop him.

I woke up God knows how long later, feeling slightly drowsy. Someones hand was wrapped around mine, and I squeezed their fingers to let them know I was awake.

"Oh thank God Max," Fang sighed in relief "Are you feeling any better?"

"Really sore, but not too bad. I just feel like I ran non-stop for a week," He chuckled

"Well when we last saw your mother she said you should be back to normal in no time at all. Your bones healed up pretty quick, probably from all the adrenaline you had after the attack,"

"That's good. Broken bones are a nuisance," I told him "How long was I out anyway?"

"Nine days. Your mother kept giving you medicine to keep you asleep since when you woke up the first time you thrashed around a lot. She was afraid you would not heal right if we let you keep doing that;" He chuckled again. Then I noticed something. There was something stopping me from seeing. I reached up to my face to pull off whatever it was and frowned. There was nothing there.

"Fang," I whispered "I can't see."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _my eyes are open, there's nothing in front of them, and I can't see anything!" I yelled, "Fang, what is going on?" I whispered

"Max its okay," Iggy whispered next to me. I hadn't noticed him until now. "You will be okay"

"No I won't! I'm _blind _Iggy. I won't ever be able to see again," Tears came into my eyes, but I held them back.

"Everything will be okay Max," Iggy said "Just go to sleep, and when you wake up, your eyes will be adjusted again. I promise." His words comforted me, but he had sounded worried. Iggy had been through this before, and I was sure he knew everything would _not_ be okay. I was certain he had just made a promise he could not keep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was short, but this was kind of a prolouge thing :p Next chapter will be longer and have lots of MIGGY! Go Miggy! Not really, I like Fax, but Miggy fits with this better.<strong>

**So whatcha think? Love, hate, whatever you are feeling please review! Reviews will encourage me to add new chapters, since if no one likes it thats not very encouraging now is it? So click that little button right down there.**


	2. Chapter 1 add on

**Ok, this is not really a chapter but I forgot to put it on the end of the first one. It really short, I know :p**

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"Boss, our mission is complete. Maximum Ride is now sightless" An Eraser told me from behind. I turned to him.

"Excellent," I smiled. It was good having Erasers to boss around and do my dirty work for me "So she is blinded for certain?"

"Yes, I'm sure" The Eraser told me "Tell me why again you would rather have her sightless than dead?"

"Because," I hissed "A sightless Maximum Ride is useless. She will no longer be helpful to her flock, and they will grow tired of her. Maybe Fang will even decide he no longer loves her, and come back to me." I sneered. I hated Maximum Ride, and though I would love to see her dead, I could not risk losing Fang over her. _Again_.

I sighed. _Fang_. Fang was probably the most amazing boy I knew. He was strong, smart, careful, and utterly _gorgeous_. But of course he had to pick Max over me. And what did she have that I didn't? I honestly don't know what he saw in that girl. And she would pay for taking my Fang from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, who do you think it is? The official chapter two is coming soon<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Finally a new chapter :) Its not as long as I wanted, but I realised if I went as far as I wanted to it would just be way too long. I know some people like really long chapters, but Im not really into making them like 4000 words each xD So I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, in this story Fang did leave the flock and start his own, but he did come back for Max. I just want to make that clear now for later chapters ;)**

* * *

><p>After another few hours of sleep, I woke up again. I was feeling a lot better, but my mood was ruined when I opened my eyes. I still could not see. I sighed and sat up, suddenly feeling sick again. I decided to search for someone, hoping I could find them without doing any further damage to myself.<p>

"Fang, Iggy, anyone?" I whispered. Nobody answered, and I really wished I could see a clock to tell what time it was. Most likely everyone had fallen asleep. I decided to roam around a bit and maybe find someone.

I stood up and started walking to where I figured the door was. I ran into thew wall, cursing under my breath. Now I would most likely have a bruise on my head. I decided that rather than bump into the wall every five seconds I would just feel across the wall to the door. Eventually I found it, but I only stepped about five feet into the hall before slamming into someone. We fell down, me on top of them.

"Oof! I'm sorry!" I told them "I can't really see where I'm going."

"Well, I can't really see either, so it could be my fault," Iggy told me. He moved his arms so they were resting on my back. I was glad he could not see, because I blushed. Only a bit. "_Actually_, it really is my fault we are like this. If I hadn't contradicted you, then you never would have gone blind. You would still be able to-"

"Shut up Iggy," I growled, cutting him off "It is _not_ your fault. I could not defend myself, so if its anyone's fault it's mine."

"I know, but I could have just agreed with you! Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Iggy please," I was getting irritated at him "Stop blaming yourself!"

I'm sure he would have said something back, probably a smart alec remark because I was being snippy with him. But then Nudge showed up.

"Iggy, Max?" Nudge said. She sounded confused, and I quickly pushed myself off of Iggy and faced in her direction."What are you two doing?"

"Nothing! I just fell on Iggy because I could not see."

"Oh," she said. I figured this was the least I'd ever seen her talk. "So I figure that means you still can't see."

"Nope, I suppose that means there's going to be another blind bird kid," I told her.

"Oh Max," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Nudge,"

"I could have listened to you, then you wouldn't be in this mess!"

I sighed. I would probably be telling this to people _a lot_, "Like I said, it's not your fault. I was stupid not to try and convince you guys to get the hell out of there,"

"You did your best, we're just stubborn," she whispered. She sounded like she was smiling.

"Yes, you're very stubborn,"

She started to sob into my shoulder, and I patted her on the back. I did not want everyone getting all sappy and crying over me, it just would not work. I heard someones footsteps coming in our direction, and I did my best to remove Nudge from me to talk to them.

"I was just on the phone with your mother," Fang told me, "She wanted me to tell you to get your ass over to her house."

I raised my eyebrow, "She said that? Really?"

"Well, she didn't say it like _that_," he said in a bored tone, "But she really wants you to come over. You overslept and she wants to check up on you,"

"Alright. You're going to have to drive us there then. I can't see anymore," I could imagine Fang frowning. He hated driving now for some reason. It had been like that ever since he came back from being with his other flock about six months ago.

"Whatever," he muttered, "Go clean up a bit, your mom will probably bitch me out if she sees that I let you sleep instead of cleaning yourself up. Ten day old dried up blood does _not_ look pretty."

"Hey Fang, you know you've been talking quite a bit lately," I said "Are you sure your not sick or something?"

"Go get a shower Max," he grumbled and walked off.

A half an hour later we were all piled into out van. Yep a van, because that's what all the cool kids drive these days. Fang was in the drivers seat, complaining about having to drive, and Nudge was the only thing keeping him there. She was threatening to drive if he didn't, and no one wanted that. Gazzy and Angel were in the two seats in front of us, and me and Iggy were crammed into the back together. It was kind of uncomfortable, especially since Iggy was keeping a firm hold on my hand. I was too tired to say anything about it though.

We drove on a bit in silence, until Gazzy yelled "Look at that jet!"

"I can't," I told him bitterly.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Max,"

Iggy squeezed my hand in his, and it comforted me a bit. He brought his mouth over to my ear and whispered, "Don't mind him, he tends to forget to think before he speaks," I shivered from his breath blowing in my ear as he spoke. "But you don't have to worry, everything will be okay," he squeezed my hand again as he pulled back.

"Fang, Iggy and Max are making out in the back seat!" Angel yelled.

I blushed. "Angel, what are you talking about? I have never kissed Iggy in my life, nor would I want to," Iggy's hand released mine quickly after I said that. I hoped he wasn't mad at me for saying that. I mean really, he was like my brother.

"Then why were your heads bent so close together?" she questioned.

"I was telling Max something," Iggy told her, "Nothing else. I don't even want to kiss her," he said bitterly. Ouch, that stung. Now I felt bad for saying the same thing about him.

"I've got my eye on you two," Fang said, "And if you do kiss Max, Iggy, I might just have to murder you," Aw, how sweet. In a demented sort of way.

Finally we stopped and I was able to get out of the car. I felt sick when my feet hit the ground, because I knew that here in less than an hour I would know for sure that I would be blind forever.

"Come on Max!" Angel yelled to me. I reached to grab Iggy's hand as we went in, but he pulled it back and walked ahead. I sighed, somehow I would have to fix that.

* * *

><p>Angel POV<p>

I walked around Dr. Martinez's house, waiting for the news about Max. Dr. Martinez had said I wasn't allowed to be in the same room as Max while she was being 'evaluated'. I had tried to persuade her, but Dr. Martinez wasn't having any of it. I was still a bit mad, after all Fang got to be in there. Then again, I don't think anyone noticed him blending into the wall. As I was walking by Ella's room, I heard her speak. She sounded nervous.

"Iggy, there's something I have to tell you," she said quietly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Iggy replied. I stood looking in a small crack in the door. Ella looked like she was about to pass out, and Iggy was staring at her intently.

"Well, I know you could practically be family to me, being as close to Max as you are but..." she sighed, and took a long pause, "I love you. I'm not sure if you feel the same way, I mean you never said anything when we were dating. I just hoped..."

"I'm sorry Ella. Maybe it was like that once, but I never loved you like that," Iggy told her. Ella looked about ready to cry. "I always was in love with somebody else." I tensed. Who could Iggy be in love with? It would have to be somebody he knew quite well.

"Who?" Ella asked, her voice breaking. She looked a bit mad.

Iggy sat there for a moment, staring off in to space. Ella's face was bright red, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "It's Max," he finally said, "I love her."

Ella made a choking sound and buried her head in her pillow, "I'm so sorry," Iggy whispered, and got up to walk away. I quickly rushed from my spot near the door, and bumped into Dr. Martinez.

"I'm sorry," I told her "How is Max doing?"

"Why don't you go ask her?" she said sadly

"Alright," I nodded my head, "And, um, you might want to go check on Ella. She a bit... sad right now."

"What happened,"

"Have her explain," I told her, and walked into the room with Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats that chapter :) I am looking forward to posting the next soon<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) Here is the third, long overdue chapter to this story. I just would like to say thanks to everyone who reviews, and for those of you patient enough to keep up with this story.**

**Also, I really want to change the title to this story, but i'm awful at making up titles. So, if anyone has any suggestions let me know. Onward with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I heard somebody step into to room, and turned my head to them. "Hey Max!" Angel called out cheerily.

"Hey Angel," I smiled a bit, but it was hard. There really was nothing to be happy about right now, "How are you sweetie?" I tried to sound happy, but was failing epically at that.

"I'm good," she told me, "But there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh? What is it, did something happen?"

"No. It's about Iggy," she said, "I heard him talking to Ella, and he said something about you."

"What did he say," I hoped he wasn't still mad about the kiss thing. I really would have to apologize.

"He said he loves you," she told me happily, "Isn't that great!"

I felt my eyes get wider, and I blushed. Angel obviously had no problem telling other people's secrets. She had done the exact same thing with Fang. "He really said that?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. He's been thinking it a lot lately too. I noticed it a few days before we went up on that flight, the one when the Erasers got you. After the fight he was pretty broken up about what had happened. He was really worried about you. His head was a jumble of emotions, and if he hadn't figured out there was no point in chasing after the Erasers and killing them all, I would have had to chase after him and stop him," she paused "I didn't want to say anything yet, but it seemed like a good time for you to know. I figured you would want to know why Ella's going to be staring daggers at you."

I groaned. Another problem to deal with. My sister was probably going to hate me forever.

"So Max," Angel piped up, "What did Dr. Martinez say about your eyes."

"She said that things aren't looking good. My optic nerves are severely damaged, so nothing is getting through to my brain. She said something about my retinas and corneas too, but I didn't catch it." I sighed, "She said most people don't recover from the kind of damage I have,"

"Your not most people though Max. You can still pull through,"

"I really doubt that Angel. And I'm not going to get my hopes up just to have them fall again," I sat up on the bed, "Can you get my mom Angel? I want to go home now."

"Sure," she said, and left the room

A few minutes later we were all heading out to the van. Iggy seemed to have gotten over what I'd said, because he was holding my hand to lead me. It was a bit weird to me around him after what Angel had said, and I knew it would be a long ride home with him next to me. After we got in the car, Iggy spoke up.

"So Max, I was thinking maybe I could teach you some stuff tomorrow. You know, like how to sense things so you can get around," He sounded so hopeful, I just had to agree. I could just imagine the big smile that lit up his face.

"It's good you two will be busy with that, I wanted to take the flock out to fly and I wasn't sure you were ready yet Max," Fang told me

"Yep, what a great idea," I replied tightly. I was pretty irritated he didn't think I was capable of flying

"Is something wrong Max?"

"Besides the fact you think I'm incapable of flying? Nope. I mean, I understand, I'll just slow you down," I replied hotly

"That wasn't what I meant Max. But now that you mention it-"

"Fine, I understand Fang," I yelled at him, and jumped out of the car the second we stopped. I could faintly hear Iggy calling me, but I didn't stop. I finally made it to my room and let out all the tears I'd been holding in.

"Max, are you okay?" I heard Iggy ask. I hadn't noticed him enter the room. He sat on the edge of my bed, "You seemed really upset,"

_No freaking duh! _I wanted to yell at him, but I retained myself. Instead I found myself saying, "It's just not fair! Why did this have to happen to _me_?" It finally dawned on me how much I'd be missing. There would be no way for me to ever see the flocks faces again, or watch Angel and my sister grow up. I'd never see Fang's smile. All these thoughts made me cry even harder, asnd I reached over to hug Iggy. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Max," He whispered.

After awhile my crying stopped, but I still refused to let go of Iggy. I just wanted to stay like this, forever. Iggy finally spoke, "Maybe I should go now Max."

"No, stay," I tightened my arms around him, and he chuckled.

"If you insist," He laid me down and wrapped a blanket over me. Then he laid down next to me and put one of his arms around me. For a second, I hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea, but then I realized I didn't care. I was happy with him, and I realized I might be starting to like him as much as I liked Fang. That could be a problem.

I turned into his chest, and felt his other arm come around me. For all I cared at the moment, Fang could walk in right now and see us. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Oh why did I have to think that?

"Erasers!" I heard Gazzy shout down the hall, "I think there are Flyboys are with them too!"

In case I didn't mention this before, Erasers are human-lupine recombinant DNA life forms. They mature extremely fast, and look like super models. That is, until their faces mutate into a hideous half-wolf half-human thing. My brother Ari is one of them, poor kid. He's the only good Eraser I know.

Now as for Flyboys, they are robot versions of Erasers. They were created when all the Erasers except Ari were 'retired', which is crazy scientist speak for dead. Then Erasers came back for some reason.

"Stay here Max," Iggy whispered in my ear.

"What? You don't think I can handle them?"

"Max, you're lucky you even made it to your room earlier. Don't push your abilities until you know you can fight as good as you used to."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I realized he was right. I would get killed if I went out there.

"Fine, but where do you want me to go? What if an Eraser got in?"

"I wouldn't let it hurt you," he said confidently. Then he was gone.

Of course, I was anxious the entire time. What if Fang was hurt? Or Nudge? Or little Angel? I felt bad being in here and not helping them outside, but Iggy had asked me to stay in the house. Then an idea came to me. He didn't say where in the house I could go, right?

I crept along the wall to Iggy and Gazzy's room. Luckily, I had been around my explosives my whole life, so I knew how to handle them. I grabbed what I recognized as a grenade, and made my way out of the room to a window near the fighting.

"Guys, duck!" I yelled, "I got this!" I held up the grenade.

"Max no! Those things are dangerous!" Gazzy yelled at me.

"Whats she got?" Iggy asked

"One of our unstable testers! The ones that tend to explode when we aren't ready!"

"Get it from her!"

I felt Gazzy grab the thing out of my hand and fly away with it- fast. A few seconds later I heard a loud bang and the smell of roasted robots. It was vile.

Then someones hands were on my arms, and they growled in my ear, "Are you fucking _insane_? Damn it, you could have killed someone!" I knew Iggy was pissed. He rarely swore unless he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think! And you almost killed Gazzy in the process. If he hadn't thrown it in time it would have exploded right in his hand. How would you have felt then?" I had no reply.

"max, you have to face the fact that your blind. You can't do all the things you used to quite yet. Shit like that is going to happen if you try. You thought that was a normal grenade, but if you could see it you would have known it wasn't."

"You're blind too! And you handle explosives all the time."

"That's different. I know what I'm doing, and I have Gazzy to help me out,"

"Yes, because I'd totally put my trust in an eleven year old!"

"Hey!" Gazzy yelled

"Just stop you guys," I heard Fang say calmly, "You're being childish. Max, I agree you shouldn't have been handling explosives. But Iggy, there's no need to yell at her. She was just trying to help."

I sighed, "Fine, I'm going to my room,"

"I'll go with you," Fang said. I could have sworn I heard Iggy growl. If that was the case, it was time to make him more jealous.

"I'd just _love _that Fang," I said in a flirty tone. I put my hands on his chest and kissed him. If Iggy wasn't fuming before, he was now.

Then I heard Nudge call out, "Hey Max, you will never believe what me and Angel found in an Eraser van!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that ended weird, but if I continued it would have dragged on to long : I didnt have a good stopping point in mind. So I guess, sort of a cliffhanger :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**And here it is, the long awaited 4th chapter! So sorry it took so long D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

"Hey Max, you will never believe what me and Angel found in an Eraser van!" Nudge exclaimed happily. I groaned, annoyed that it interrupted my kiss with Max. I turned towards Nudge and Angel, and looked at the poor girl being dragged around by Nudge, she looked scared to death. She looked like she could only be about Gazzy's age, not any older. Her features were oddly feline, and I figured she must have been an experiment.

"Nudge, leave the poor girl alone. She probably doesn't like you dragging her around like that," I told her. The girl sent me a thankful look when Nudge let her go. I looked the girl in the eyes, "What is your name?"

"Vi-Victoria," she stuttered. "Where is my sister? They took Kitty!"

Max spoke up, "I'm sorry, we don't know where your sister is. We can probably help you find her though."

"_You're _not going anywhere Max," Iggy protested. "You can hardly walk without running into things." he smiled at that, like they shared some sort of inside joke. I was curious, but didn't ask any questions.

"Iggy's right. If anyone is going to help her, it's going to be Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I. You still aren't ready to fly Max." She glared in my general direction, and I knew it must be killing her to be practically useless. But this was how it had to be.

"Don't worry Max," Iggy said cheerfully, "This gives us lots of time to practice your skills. Especially if we are all alone." I saw Max blush a bit, and stared pointedly at Iggy. What was with him and Max? They had been acting weird with each other since her accident.

"Yeah, "practice" is just what you need," Angel said with a wink, putting air quoted around practice. I gave her a questioning look, and she turned back to Victoria, who seemed even more scared than before, if that was possible.

"Why don't we go inside, and you can give us some information to help with finding your sister," she nodded, and Nudge led her to the house. I started to walk, and noticed Max stayed where she was, which made Iggy stop and turn around.

"Coming Max?" he asked. She shook her head, then spoke.

"It's peaceful out here, which is what I need right now." she laid in the grass.

"Want me to stay?" Max nodded, then seeming to notice he couldn't see, whispered "yes". That was enough for me to see, and I kept walking away. Whatever was going on between them, I wasn't a part of it. I had to leave them be.

**Max POV**

Iggy laid down next to me, keeping a small distance between us. The night air was cold, making me shiver a bit. He noticed, and slid an arm around me shoulders, pulling me close. I curled up into him, glad he was here.

"Look Max, I just want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for wanting to help," he sounded so sad, it took all I had not to wrap my arms around him and hug him with all my might. "I understand what it's like to be in your position, feeling useless. But it _will_ get better, I promise. I'll teach you all I know, so you never have to be left out again."

"Thanks Iggy, that means a lot. It will be a relief to be able to help again," I picked at a flower absentmindedly, thinking about all I could do when I was like Iggy. As soon as my skills were back, I could be even more useful than I was before. Maybe being blind was a good thing after all.

I must have dosed off at some point, since the next thing I knew a pair of strong arms were carrying me up the stairs to my room. "Iggy?" I mumbled.

"Hey sleepy head," he whispered. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

I thought about my dreams, and remembered that yes, they were _very_ sweet. I blushed as I remembered Iggy was in it, and what we had been doing. I buried my face in his chest, hoping he wouldn't notice. To my relief, he didn't seem to.

Iggy kicked open my door, and laid me down on the bed. I quickly snuggled up in the blankets, sighing as the warmth seeped into my cold body. Iggy laid nest to me, and put his arms around me again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you not want me to do this anymore?" He sounded hurt, and I snuggled up next to him.

"No, but it might be kind of awkward if Fang saw. He could get the wrong idea." I tried to get the point across to Iggy that whatever he thought was going on here was probably not what was going on at all. I didn't want Iggy to have the wrong idea either.

"Hm, and what would the _wrong_ idea be? Because I'm not so sure I know what's going on anymore either." he sounded more upset, and I realized he probably did think this was more than it actually was.

"Well, he could think we are _together_ for one. I mean, I'm supposed to be with him, he would think I was cheating."

"So we aren't together?"

I scoffed, "Of course not! Iggy why would you think that?" It was a stupid question, I knew the answer already. I had unknowingly been leading him on the whole time.

"Max, it just seemed like you _did _want to be with me. You sure act like it."

"Look Iggy, I'm sorry if it seemed like that. But it's really _not_. We're just friends, you're like a brother to me." I felt him sit up, ready to leave. I swallowed the lump that was starting to form in my throat. I felt bad for hurting Iggy, but he had to understand there couldn't be anything between us, no matter what either of us might want. He was like my brother, and girls didn't go around dating their brothers.

"Well Max, I'm sorry. But that's not how it is for me. I really like you... Maybe even love you, and not in a brotherly way. But if you can't feel the same way, it's best if I stop this before you hurt me even more." And with that, Iggy was gone.

When he left, I didn't bother to hold back my sobs. I had hurt him, the last thing on earth I ever wanted to do. I heard footsteps coming up the hall, and didn't even try to stop. I was way to upset to stop.

"Max?" I heard Nudge ask, "What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, will Max tell Nudge everything? Review and find out! The more reviews and the faster I update (usually) :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG, a chapter within a few days of the last. I am doing good! And I actually might have another later if I feel up to it, since this one's a bit short ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_Well Max, I'm sorry. But that's not how it is for me. I really like you... Maybe even love you, and not in a brotherly way. But if you can't feel the same way, it's best if I stop this before you hurt me even more." And with that, Iggy was gone._

_When he left, I didn't bother to hold back my sobs. I had hurt him, the last thing on earth I ever wanted to do. I heard footsteps coming up the hall, and didn't even try to stop. I was way to upset to stop._

_"Max?" I heard Nudge ask, "What happened to you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"Go away Nudge, I don't want to talk to you right now." I whimpered. I knew I was being a baby, but I was upset. What girl didn't cry when her heart was breaking into a million pieces?

"Max, come on. You haven't cried like this since Fang left," she retorted. I winced. Even though Fang was back with us, his leaving was still a touchy subject for me. Everyone knew better than to bring it up.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it," I growled at her. But of course the girl couldn't take no for an answer. She walked into my room and plopped down next to me on the bed.

"Now, tell me," she said sternly.

"You're a stubborn bitch, you know that?"

"Of course," I almost heard the smile in her voice, then she became serious, "Is this about Iggy? 'Cause he just came downstairs looking like someone had ripped his heart out. The look on his face made me want to cry with him."

"Yes, it's about him," I finally caved.

"Yay, now we're making progress! What happened?"

"Why is it any of you're business?" I replied bitterly.

"You're my sister, and when you're upset I am supposed to help you. I can't help of you don't let me."

"Maybe I don't want help, maybe I want to get through it on my own," I said, "and besides, there is not much you can help with."

"What can't I help with?" she asked, and I glared in her general direction. She wasn't making this easy. Finally, I caved.

"If I tell you, you cannot - _under any circumstance _- tell anybody else, or I'll whoop your skinny ass. Got that?"

"Yes," she said smugly, probably happy to finally have her way. So I told her everything, from finding out Iggy's feelings for me, to figuring out I felt the same way, to breaking his heart. She was quiet the entire time - to my surprise - until I got to the dream.

"Wait, you did _what_ in your dream," she asked, obviously shocked.

"Well you know... We did _it_."

"Ohmygawd," she said, "Are you _kidding_ me. You made love to Iggy in your dream?" she practically screamed.

"Shush, do you want the whole house to know? I certainly don't,"

"But I mean... Ohmygawd!"

"Would you stop saying that?"

"I can't! It's just... It's a sign! You two are _meant_ to be together!"

"Yes, because when you do it with someone in a dream it totally means you are supposed to be together," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly!"

"I was being sarcastic," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well have you ever had a dream of you and Fang doing that?" I began to protest that it didn't mean anything that I hadn't, and she interrupted, "Exactly my point."

"Please Nudge, just stop. It does _not _mean anything!"

"Fine," she huffed, "But at your wedding I'll be there to say 'I told you so!'"

"Me and Iggy aren't going to get married!"

"Mhmm, sure you aren't Max." she said, then got up and left.

I shoved my face into my pillow, beginning to regret I said anything. I should have just been stubborn and told her to leave. At least then there wouldn't be the possibility that everyone in the house knew I dreamed of having sex with Iggy. God, that would be embarrassing to explain.

I stayed on my bed, trying to fall asleep and forget what had happened. A small noise woke me from my half-slumber.

"Max, just so you know, I dream of having sex with you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of a cliffy I suppose :p But I cannot keep Iggy mad at her for long, and he has his reasons for forgiving her, which you will find out next chapter ;)<strong>


	7. Notice

Hey guys :) Sorry for not posting this sooner, but as you may have already noticed, the story is on hold for awhile. I have kind of lost intrest in it, and it seems like I've been forcing myself to try and write it lately. That's not really fair to me or you guys, so I will begin updating again when/if I gein intrest in this story again. I will be working on something new though, so keep an eye out for a new story by me. It will be Elder Scrolls related, and I hope it will appeal to at least a few of you. This won't be up for awhile though, since what I plan on doing is typing all of it out, and then uploading a chapter every few days or so. Hopefully that will be a good solution for me, then at least if I start posting, you guys won't have to worry about no updates since I will already have it finished. That is all for now, and I really hope that many of you will remain reading this story even if it is on a little hiatus :)

~Maniax


	8. Sorry Guys

Sorry to tease you guys, but this is just one final AN...

I will start off with happy thoughts! I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me that people were interested in it, even though I was slow on updates. Sadly, I have bad news though.

I have decided to officially abandon this story. I hate to do it, as at a time I loved it, but I just have zero interest anymore. I think the only way I will regain interest is if I re-read the MR books, but I don't plan on doing this any time in the foreseeable future. I don't want to leave anyone hanging though, so I will give you guys a short summary of what I remember about my plans for this story:

First off is the mystery person who blinded Max. It was Maya. Maya was seeking revenge on Max for taking Fang away from her, as her and Fang had dated while Fang was off with his own flock (I still do not know if this is canon, since I haven't read any books past Angel). When Fang left, he had basically told Maya that he never loved her and was just looking for a Max replacement. This, of course, pissed her off. Enough o hurt Max like she did.

As for Max and Iggy's relationship: It would progress as expected. While Iggy taught Max to learn to live without sight, they would slowly fall in love. Eventually, I planned on both of them regaining their sight, after they had made amends with Maya.

Of course, with Max and Iggy together, that leaves Fang alone. For him, I had planned that he would rescue Kitty with Victoria and the flock, and fall in love with her. They are almost complete opposites in character, so of course they must be attracted to one another ;D

Nudge was to end up with the asshole Dylan, and somehow be happy with him...

At the end, I planned on doing a few little peeks into the future. A scene where Iggy proposes to Max, and a scene where they are shown happily married with two little kids. I actually might be inclined to write these as one-shots.

And that's about it! Although I do have one more announcement concerning future works.

I am not going to be using this account to post anymore. That doesn't mean I won't be posting anymore on other sites. I have opened an AO3 account, and like their system much more (And also enjoy that they have less restrictions concerning what you may post). You don't have to be a member there to read my works, if you're interested in them. They should all be T, as I am not very into writing smutty stories. My account is: /users/Xenofire. If I post any one-shots related to this story, they will be posted there.

Again, thank you all for enjoying this story while it lasted! I hope that you will keep an eye out for anything I post on AO3 in the future!

~Gabi


End file.
